Curioso
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: La vida y las circunstancias que rodean a una cuarto veela son muy curiosas. (FleurBill, leves spoilers para OotP)


_Mírame, lo que ves  
puedes pensar que es verdad  
pero en realidad no me conoces  
cada día es como si interpretara un papel._

_Ahora sé que si usara una máscara  
podría engañar al mundo,  
pero nunca a mi corazón._

_Reflection__, Cristina Aguilera._

****

**Curioso.**

Sé que probablemente no lo parezca, pero la verdad, siempre he sido muy romántica. _Grandmere_ siempre ha encontrado esto como una desgracia: dice que nosotras las de descendencia veela no necesitamos llenarnos la cabeza del tipo de tonterías que viene en libros como "_Cumbres Borrascosas._", que nosotras tenemos que estar siempre alertas para poder sobrevivir.

Y aún así, a veces durante las noches, cuando Gabrielle no era más que un bebé, al pasar por la sala, la veía llorar desesperada, abrazando al mismo tiempo al libro y a un retrato. Esto sólo era en las noches, y no siempre, pero en el día era la más hermosa y perfecta dama que jamás conocí. Nunca mencionó a mi abuelo, y fue hasta luego, cuando entré a Beauxbatons, que me enteré que mi abuelo había sido un importante Lord noruego, varios años mayor a mi abuela, y casado que le había prometido el mundo y sólo le había dejado una casa y algo de dinero.

Nunca lo dije, tampoco, pero a partir de ese momento comprendí que detrás de las palabras de mi abuela había más que frialdad y si mucha amargura.

_Maman_ tenía una idea parecida a la de mi abuela, quizá no tan severa. Ella había podido ser feliz una vez, con mi padre. Lo había amado así como todas las novelas románticas solían decir – me dijo – y ella lo adoraba. Tuvieron su cuento de hadas perfecto, hasta que él murió a mis siete años. Mi madre todavía llora por él, y me gustaría parecerme más a él para que mi madre viera que no está perdido. Yo también lloro por él, porque lo amé mucho.

Luego vino el padre de Gabrielle, pero fue obvio que la suerte que había tenido una vez no se repetiría. Estuvieron casados menos de dos años: sólo la suficiente para que mi preciosa hermanita, con sus bucles dorados y dulce risa llegara a nuestras vidas. Luego de eso, _grandmere_ le pagó a ese hombre para que nunca se acercara nuevamente.

La idea de mi madre, en especial luego de ese fiasco, era que teníamos que encontrar a ese alguien que pudiera vernos realmente, sin contar con la piel perfecta y el dorado cabello. Alguien que ignorara nuestro cuerpo esbelto y el color de nuestros ojos para ver que sí, debajo de todo eso, había más.

Eso sonaba al mayor cuento de hadas, más ridículo que algunas de las novelas románticas muggles que mis compañeras de cuarto me entregaban. Pensar que podría encontrar a alguien así, alguien que me amará a _m_ y no a la imagen que proyectaba sonaba demasiado irreal.

Aún así, siempre le conté cuentos de hada a mi dulce Gabrielle. El beso del dulce príncipe que salvaría a la doncella, el valiente caballero que rescataría a la princesa de su torre. Cuando ella me preguntaba, sus ojos aún ingenuos enormes con emoción brillando como diamantes, si algún día llegaría un príncipe para ella, yo le respondía que sí.

¿Cómo romperle la ilusión a alguien tan dulce e inocente aún? No podía, y sabía que algún día eso regresaría en mi contra.

Yo sabía mejor. Aunque siguiera leyendo mis novelas con fervor, a pesar de que había tenido que mandar a que forraran una edición de "_Cumbres Borrascosas_" y "_Romeo y Julieta_" en cuero para que dejara de destrozar la novela, ya no creía en eso. Demasiados besos en sapos que se transformaban en troles me demostraban eso.

Me resigné entonces a ser admirada por la imagen que se proyectaba de mi persona. Ser envidiada. Deseada. Nunca amada.

Y entonces llegó él.

No sé que fue lo que me atrajo. Yo charlaba con mi madre y mi hermana, y de repente algo en el rabillo del ojo me llamó la atención. Rojo fuego.

Y lo vi.

No era el muchacho más guapo que hubiese visto en mi vida. Había visto a muchos así: nobles, artistas… incluso en esa escuela había tratado de llamar la atención de Cedric Diggory, el primer campeón de Hogwarts, sin resultado por supuesto. Envidié mucho a la jovencita asiática que había atrapado la atención de alguien para que incluso pudiera resistir el hechizo de una veela, por más diluida que pudiera estar mi sangre.

Y él…

Es mayor que yo. Su forma de vestir haría hecho que mis muy refinadas madre y abuela se escandalizaran (de hecho su madre no pudo más que evitar decir que era desastroso su cabello largo, sin mencionar el pendiente en su oreja), y sin embargo yo no podía dejarlo de ver.

Quizá no era guapo en el sentido tradicional, pero era ciertamente atractivo.

Cuando lo volví a encontrar en Gringotts, traté de hacer uso del encanto veela. Desplegué la sonrisa, los ojos, todo…

Él sólo me preguntó si es que algo le pasaba a mis ojos, y siguió hablando del trabajo.

Eso no me había pasado nunca.

No sé que pasa con él. Qué es lo que sucede cuando lo veo. Cuando les comenté esto a mi madre y a mi abuela en Navidad, mi abuela rió, diciendo que quizá él tenía otras preferencias. Mi madre, ya que estuvimos a solas, me dijo que quizá él podía ser aquel que viera más allá de una sonrisa y el cabello perfecto.

_Él_ tiene una linda sonrisa, y me gusta mucho su cabello. Me gusta verlo reír, y a veces me gustaría atreverme a tocar su cabello. Tiene un carácter fuerte, y cuando se enoja puede maldecir como un marinero. Es gentil; nunca llega a reír de los errores que tengo al practicar el inglés, y sólo me ayuda a tratar de evitarlos. Le gusta mucho el quidditch, y extraña mucho el sol dorado de Egipto. Le gustan mucho los dulces, pero no le gusta mucho la calabaza en general, dice que prefiere cosas algo más tradicionales. Adora a su familia.

Es curioso que note todo esto de él, cuando no estoy segura que él siquiera note mi presencia más allá de alguien a quien ayuda con el inglés.


End file.
